


Lovely evening of ours

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Artisans, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dragons, Dream Weavers, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lightning - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mates, Peace keepers, Prom, Rain, Singing, Thunderstorms, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: Song: Smooth by Santana.
Relationships: Irangi ( OC )/Nevin





	Lovely evening of ours

Irangi sat in grass, writing something, he was totally lost in his world, humming until he saw raindrop hit paper " Huh? " he blinked, soon he felt few hit his scales and saw some landing on his paper. Soon there was donwpour, Irangi frowed deeply " Great... just... great. " he hissed, getting up, ready to head inside.

He saw Nevin head in too " I didn´t except rain today. I hope we can join that prom tomorrow night. " Irangi said, Artisan smiled, walking up to him, taking his paw " I am sure of that. You have been waiting it like full Celestial Moons. " he said, kissing him deeply, rain didn´t bother them but Irangi hated it because it ruined his writing but love wins everytime.

Artist returned kiss, closing his eyes, wrappings his arms around Artisan. Rain soaked his feathers, dampening them.  
Nevin broke the kiss, still holding Irangi´s paw " Come on, let´s go inside. " he said, leading him in, feathers seeped water making Irangi shake his body wildly, making his feathers then fluff. Nevin chuckled, heading to living room to set fire on fireplace.

Later two were cuddling together on fluffy carpet, flames dancing in fireplace. Few kisses and licks were shared between mates, tails were intertwined and hands clasped together. Two had shared Wyvern Wine before their sweet and soft moment. Nevin´s hand caressed Irangi´s back and second his hip. Rainbow-wind dragon´s hand did the same for painter´s side and thigh, never breaking kisses or licks they shared. Nevin licked his snout " Mind if I get us more that wine? " he asked, Irangi returned the lick " No, of course not. Go on. " he said, letting Artisan head to kitchen.

Nevin walked to shelf, containing bottles of drinks of plenty, not containing alcohol because dragons couldn´t get drunk. There was Dragon Liquor, Serangga Brandy, Avaral Ale, Fire Dragon Cider and Wyvern Wine, last being what he was looking for. It was made by venom of wyvern which is then made harmless and with different fruits.

Nevin grinned with nod and returned to living room, joining to his mate, offering bottle to him after uncorking it " There. " he said simply, Irangi grinned and took it, taking gulp from it, licking his maw as offering it back to Artisan who did the same " How it does taste? " Irangi asked as Nevin licked his maw " Fruity. How about you? " he asked " Hmm.... same... and tasty, like you. " Irangi smirked, making Nevin blush " O-Ooh... " he breathed out as his mate took bottle, taking second gulp " Silly Artisan. " he said, looking bottle´s text with not much interest toward it.

After few more shares bottle was empty, both were back for cuddling, tails were once more intertwined and hands clasped together. Rain was hitting window still, not stopping. Nevin looked Irangi, he seemed to be sleeping lightly, he smiled, nuzzling his facing until he licked it gently, Irangi didn´t seem to mind it. Artisan kept doing it, being all so gentle and loving mate which young artist loved.

At evening Nevin carried his mate onto bed as he was still sleeping. Artisan laid down with him, pulling blanket over themselves, rain was still going, not as harsh but still.

At morning Irangi woke up, seeing his mate smiling at him " Morning Irangi~ " he purred, kissing him gently " Mmhm... morning Nevin... " artist purred, feeling him hand caress his face, making him purr more with smile.

They shared breakfast and were then spending day working some stuff, waiting the evening. Irangi wrote some stuff that he had tried yesterday, after that he took care off his feathers. Nevin was finishing his painting and took bath after it.

At evening Irangi and Nevin walked to Town Square, everyone were there, Alvar, Devlin and Gavin working on drinks and food. Tomas and Unika were playing music. Irangi grinned " Wow! This looks amazing! " he squealed like child which amused Nevin greatly, both headed to eat some food. Irangi was wearing his necklace and fancy vest in colors of rainbow, Nevin was wearing his collar and wristlets. Artist munched ribs that were on display, Artisan was eating cake, not minding his mate´s tail intertwined with his.

Unika and Tomas started to play music that encountered people to dance. Nevin offered his hand, invitation for dance. Irangi smiled, taking it. Artisan then pulled him into dance.

_Man it´s hot one, like seven inches from midday sun. I hear your whisper and the words melt everyone but you stay so cool. My muñequita, my spanish Harlem Mona Lisa. You´re reason for my reason the step in my groove._

Irangi almost stepped on his mate´s toes, luckily avoiding it.

_And if you said this life ain´t good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood cause you´re so smooth. And just like ocean under the moon, that´s the same emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth. Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it._

Titan saw them dance, glad to see young artist being safe and himself. Since what happened since last time when seeing him was unpleasant.

_I´ll tell you one thing. If you would leave, it would be a crying shame. In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out. Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio. You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow turning you around, round, round._

Gildas saw them dance, Irangi was smiling happily, wings spreading very now and then, moving along music.

_And if you said this life ain´t good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood cause you´re so smooth. And just like ocean under the moon, that´s the same emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth. Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it._

Delbin was eating pastry seeing two dance together made him smile, dance was art itself, just like painting. 

_And if you said this life ain´t good enough, I would give my world to lift you up. I could change my life to better suit your mood cause you´re so smooth. And just like ocean under the moon, that´s the same emotion that I get from you. You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth. Gimme your heart, make it real or else forget about it._

Nevin smiled happily when Irangi rested his head againts his chest, Artisan felt so happy that his mate was enjoying of himself.

_Or else forget about it, or else forget about it, or else forget about it. Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it. Or else forget about it, or else forget about it, or else forget about it, or else forget about it._

Music ended, mates nuzzled each other lovingly. Lindar looked Delbin " They are quite pair, huh? " clockmaker said " Yeah. I never thought that Nevin would find someone to love like Irangi. " Delbin said, finishing the pastry.

Later Irangi tried latte that Gavin offered to him, young artist never had tried caffeine drinks before. It was somewhat sweet, vanilla like. He took few sips, smiling widely until he drank it empty " You liked it that much? " Gavin asked with chuckle as Irangi licked cream off his snout " Yeah, it´s sweet, like vanilla. " Irangi grinned widely. When Nevin walked up to them after speaking with Darius, Gavin offered latte him too. Irangi smiled " Try it Nevin, it´s very good! " he squealed, receiving pat from him " Yeah yeah, calm down Irangi. " Nevin said with amused tune, taking small gulp from it, licking his maw, savouring it " Hmm... not bad at all. " he muttered as Irangi took cupcake, eating it happily, he seemed to be fond to meat and pastry. Devlin smiled to young artist as settling down new set of donuts, fresh from oven " Fresh from oven Colorwing, try them out. " baker said, Irangi nodded and took one with green frosting. He took bite, swallowing it down, moment later he smiled " Tasty~! " he squealed happily, Devlin smiled back, feeling proud to be baker.

Later Irangi was speaking with Alban, telling him about writing he had been working on. Alban nodded, looking up with others, gray clouds started to gather with sound of thunder " It´s going get stormy! " Tomas shouted, wings resting on his back. Irangi wind get harsh, like his ancestor along Stormwave, electricity ancestor were angry about something.

People started to head home, not wanting to get soaked or face wrath of ancestors. Nevin and Irangi did the same, hurrying to home before it was too late. Artist seemed to cling on him but Artisan didn´t pay attention to it, he just wanted to get home.

When they got home they were little bit soaked, but otherwise dry " Quite night... huh? " Nevin asked, shaking himself up along Irangi " Yeah... " he said, yawning. Nevin smiled, nuzzled him, taking his hand, leading him to bedroom, they both wanted to get some sleep.

At midnight storm still raged along heavy downpour, Artisan slept deeply, wrapped contentedly in warm, soft and cozy blanket, his mate however was not as lucky. Fearing storms because for wind, water, electricity and forest dragons storms were sign of ancestors being angry, storms signing their fury and power. He was shaking, pray Windrider to calm down as trying to calm down himself.

Next crack of lightning was almost deafning and blinding, making Irangi jump, small whimper came out. He should know better, ancestors wouldn´t hurt him for Chronicler´s sake! Iranki trembled, wings resting on his back " Irangi....? " Nevin mumbled sleepily, sensing rainbow-wind dragon´s distress with jerk of bed and when feathers touched his face. He reached to his mate´s arm, feeling him tremble " Are you alright? " he asked, becoming more alert for possibility of danger.

There was moment of silence " Yes. " Irangi whispered " Go back to sleep, everything is alright. " Nevin frowned, his eyes glowed in darkness. Artisan looked around for bit " What´s the matter? " he asked, claws rubbing gently scales of Irangi´s arm, he noticed Irangi rolled on his side, facing away from him " Irangi, please tell me. " he pleaded when his mate didn´t response to him.

Irangi licked his maw " It´s... it´s nothing. " he insisted, trying to calm down still. He didn´t want to look like pathetic hatchling front of Artisan but... fear toward his ancestors and their wrath was too much.

Just then, loudest crack came down from sky, like roar by Stormwave himself, making Irangi curl himself to shelter himself, his feathers were shaking as he whimpered. Why were ancestors mad? Why they were raging? There was no answer to that. Irangi´s action made Nevin blink " Irangi? " he asked, moving closer, wrapping his arms around his trembling mate " Are you afraid... storms? " he asked " N-No. " Irangi said, denying it. He didn´t have words for how much Artisan´s embrance helped, still, he didn´t want him to know. Nevin exhaled tiredly " It´s alright. " Nevin said, his voice sounding so soothing as he pressed gentle kiss back of his mate´s head, pulling him into tighter grasp " It´s not going to hurt, you know? " this made Irangi grit his fangs " I know that! " he snapped angrily, but it wasn´t nothing compared to rage of the ancestors. This made Nevin pause, he never had heard him speak to him like this.

When another rumble came down, very close their home Irangi screamed, almost crying automatically rolled over, snuggling in closer to the Artisan´s embrance, starting to pray Windrider, Stormwave and Coralfan calm down, Nevin blinked " You´re okay. " he said, kissing Irangi´s forehead and now holding him on his chest " Just relax Irangi, I am here. " he murmured, his words seemed to work. Artist sniffled " Why are they angry? " he asked, making Nevin tilt his head " Angry? Who? " he asked " Ancestors... Windrider, Stormwave and Coralfan... " he said, trembling still, his hand seeking hand to hold. Nevin moved his hand for Irangi to hold, feeling artist intertwine his tail with his own. 

Artisan stayed silent for moment " I don´t know... I don´t know these things so well. But, they won´t hurt you. They never would hurt their own children and followers. " he said, using other hand caress his back. 

Irangi calmed down slowly, storm moved away aswell, putting him ease. Nevin nuzzled him lovingly, soon his mate was sleeping once more. Artisan smiled happily, closing his eyes, joining to his mate. It´s been quite lovely evening and night, even without stupid storm to bother them.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Smooth by Santana.


End file.
